110. The Butler, Astonished
The Butler, Astonished (その執事、喫驚, Sono Shitsuji, Kikkyō) is Chapter 110 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary An overwrought Edward Midford tells Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis that he should have never brought Elizabeth Midford to "that place." Sebastian advises him to calm down and explain the situation. Once Edward and Ciel are seated, the former informs him that, about a month ago, Herman Greenhill invited him to attend a particular meeting; the people there comprise varying social classes, but the meeting itself was ordinary and enjoyable; the following week, Edward took Elizabeth along since she cajoled him "incessantly" to do so. There, at the meeting, Elizabeth noticed the fortune teller Blavat Sky and his customers. After learning from Edward that Blavat is a diviner, an excited Elizabeth ran to get her fortune told. Cheslock commented that women seem to like fortune readings, adding that his kid sister is obsessed with them. Worried that Elizabeth will get lost, Edward chases after her. Blavat was reading the fortune of a lady; he asked her if she was uncertain about who she loved among several men. The accuracy of the conjecture astounded her, prompting her to question how he reached that conclusion. He claimed that he knew merely by looking at her "well-endowed" body; the spectators laughed, while she became flustered and scolded him for speaking to a lady in the manner. After asking for her forgiveness, Blavat suggested that she casts her gaze elsewhere, before she chooses who she loves, saying that she can perhaps find "radiance" there. Blushing, the lady agreed. Elizabeth requested to have her fortune told next. Blavat instructed her to prick her fingertip and place a drop of blood into the cup he was holding. Edward angrily voiced his objection, prompting Elizabeth to assure him that she can handle the pain since she constantly pricks herself while embroidering; she, then, proceeded to prick her fingertip with Blavat's needle and let her blood drop into the cup. Edward muses that the water in the cup changed color. While offering Elizabeth some gauze for her finger, Blavat announced that Elizabeth is under the divine protection of Canopus; Canopus is a star that shines brightly at the Keel of Argo; those protected by it are independent, unique, determined, and fixated on things such as their hobbies. When he pointed out that she must be fastidious about her clothes and shoes, she confirmed that that is the case, while the audience looked on with amazement. Blavat said that he can sense another strong obsession in her and that is her fiancé. Edward was shocked by Blavat's knowledge of that fact. Blavat whispered to Elizabeth that she is "quite distressed" about her fiance for some reason. When she asked how he can tell, Blavat claimed that because she is less endowed than his previous customer, he can peer deeper into her heart; the comment embarrassed Elizabeth and enraged Edward, who shook Blavat aggressively, berating him and his "lecherous eyes." After Elizabeth pulled Edward away, Blavat asserted that, joking aside, the stars are whispering that she has a bright future beyond her anguish. He added that she should visit him again for another consultation if she wishes to know more. Edward shouted that they will never return and told Elizabeth, who was absorbed in thought, that they are going home. The next Saturday night, Edward asked Francis Midford, with Alexis Leon Midford present, where Elizabeth was. Francis informs him that Elizabeth, having received a dinner invitation from a friend, went out with Paula. The week after that, Edward learned from Francis that Elizabeth had left with Paula again. Then, another week after that, he learned the same thing from a couple of servants. Edward says that, after that, Elizabeth stopped going home, and that later he found out that she has been attending the meeting weekly. Edward and Ciel simultaneously state that the meeting is held at the Sphere Music Hall. Edward is surprised that Ciel knows the name. Both Ciel and Sebastian remark on Queen Victoria's "fearsome" powers of observation, and the former explains to Edward that the Queen has requested him to investigate the music hall. Sebastian theorizes that something other than simple entertainment must have convinced Elizabeth to stay at the music hall, for he doubts that enticements of some fortune teller alone were the sole cause. When Ciel says that their priority is locating Elizabeth, Edward tells him that he can see Elizabeth if he goes to the music hall; however, when he had implored her to return home, Elizabeth told him that, while she does not hate home, her "radiance lies here," at the music hall. Edward reveals that he had attempted to convince her to go home a few times but she would say the same thing every time. Ciel declares that they will have to witness it for themselves and orders Sebastian to prepare a carriage for them. After Ciel, Sebastian, and Edward arrive at the Sphere Music Hall, Edward points out the absence of Elizabeth, Herman, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet. Two young woman approach Sebastian, asking if it is his first time there. Sebastian affirms that it is, claiming that he came after hearing how festive the place is, and inquires about the purpose of the activities there. They say that the place is not formal enough to have an established purpose and that they usually just converse and share advice; fundamentally, they purify themselves there so that they can live each day with a positive outlook and that they go there to "pass this radiant time in one another's company." After extolling the place some more, they wave goodbye to Sebastian, and he perceives strange bracelets around their wrists. Ciel says that the environment is unsettling, to which Sebastian agrees. A dismayed Sebastian remarks that desires, like hatred and envy, do not exist on the faces of those gathered there, and because the people there are lacking desire, which he deems essential to the charm of mankind, the place is "unbearably dull." Edward tugs on Ciel's sleeve and draws his attention to Blavat. Ciel proposes that they get their fortunes told, quipping that Blavat would be no fraud if he can "divine the sorrows" of a demon, to which Sebastian responds that aside from the selfishness of his master, which is his primary concern, his mind is free of worries. After Blavat finishes with a customer, Sebastian steps up and requests for his fortune to be told. Blavat is startled when he sees Sebastian and Ciel, and then he composes himself and tells Sebastian to sit down, while Ciel notes that the air has shifted. Sebastian asks for Blavat's needle, in order to prick his fingertip. Blavat maintains that that will not be necessary since Sebastian does not have the divine protection of any star, something he says he can deduce just by the sight of Sebastian. He yanks Sebastian toward him and whispers in his ear that Sebastian is not human, to Sebastian's and Ciel's astonishment. Characters in order of appearance * Elizabeth Midford * Edward Midford * Ciel Phantomhive * Sebastian Michaelis * Herman Greenhill * Edgar Redmond * Blavat Sky * Cheslock * Francis Midford * Alexis Leon Midford Navigation es:Capítulo 110 it:Capitolo 110 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc